Sylos Durian
Character Name: Sylos Durian Place of Birth/Raising: A small village in Altara. Age: Unknown Description: Sylos is above average height, but not tall. He is not very heavy, either, and what weight he does have is mostly muscle. He has short but messy black hair, and makes a point of keeping clean-shaven. He has brown eyes that move constantly, always studying his surroundings. He has a thin scar that begins above his left ear, and ends just below his left eye close enough to show that he nearly lost the eye. He has small hands, and long fingers best suited for fine work such as carving and writing rather than sword fighting. = Character History = Sylos was born in a small village on the border of Altara and Illian, the third son of two well-to-do merchants. His father saw to it that he was given a good education, and in that education he discovered a love of geography, history and economics. He stayed with his family until the age of nineteen, but when it became clear that he wasn't truly needed to help his father, he chose instead to go and see the world he was so fascinated with. His father was against his going, as he preferred to keep his family close, but Sylos' promise that he would visit and the potential of making business contacts through his son won out. Sylos left a few days later to explore Altara, and then as much of the rest of the world as he could. His love of geography led him onto back trails and through many places most people never bothered to go-a fact that served him well when his rude, sarcastic tongue got him into more trouble than he could handle. He rarely stayed in one place more than a week, as much by his own choice as to avoid the people he had offended. He had never been a brilliant swordsman, but most of those who got angry enough to try and kill him were drunk, and he got by on luck with those who were not. After a close shave with an angry card player in Tear nearly lost him an eye, however, he began to avoid cities, towns and villages. He arrived in Tarabon a few months later, and found himself in trouble as a small band of Dragonsworn attempted to hide from the local army in the area he had been exploring at the time. Preferring to work quietly and patiently, he whittled away at the group, attacking in the night and laying traps for them. His talent with knives kept him alive, but only barely. By the time he had finally killed five of the seven of them, he was a battered mess. He finally came to the realization that he wasn't going to survive if he continued trying to fight the Dragonsworn, and headed to a nearby village to rest. There, he heard some of the stories of people who had come to harm because of the Dragonsworn. Most had been heard by travelers in taverns, and were clearly exaggerated. The Dragonsworn were too few to be as much of a problem as the stories he had heard suggested. But even so, his mind turned to his own fight against the Dragonsworn, and he began to consider what to do, since it seemed that the land was becoming more and more dangerous to travel alone. He considered returning home, but immediately gave up on the idea. He enjoyed visiting his family, but he had left home because he wanted to make his own life. The constant, orderly lifestyle of the military appealed to him, but the idea of fighting as a career was repulsive to him. Instead, his thoughts slowly turned to the Children of the Light. He had read Lothair Mantelar's book, The Way of the Light, and found that while he agreed wholeheartedly with it, his love of exploring was too much to give up. Now, with war making the world unsafe- and, with the cursed Aes Sedai pulling strings, quite possibly destroying it- he had to wonder whether that was till true. It did not take him long to decide to go to Amador, and the Fortress of the Light. As he made his way there, he looked back on all that had happened to him. He had traveled through Altara, Arad Doman, Illian, Tear, Amadicia, and even, briefly, the territory around Mayene. His sharp wit and short temper had gotten him into a great deal of trouble that he had been able to use his knives to extract himself when manners failed. Now, he moved towards something else. Thinking of his family, and of what might happen to them if the chaos and war reached into Altara, gave him more reason than ever to make himself a useful part of a larger cause, rather than just a lone man trying to survive. Category:Biographies Category:Children of the Light Bios Category:Whisper of the Light Bios